New Exploration
by 1000 Sparkings
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno spends a night together due to unmanaged hormones. Ryoma x Sakuno [LEMON] You have been warned... ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Anime: Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Ryoma x Sakuno

A/N: This story is rated M so be warned about the content you are about to read. Little children, line up in one straight line and let's go to the K or K plus section!

Enjoy anyway!

* * *

Her soft lips were pressed by the dark-green-haired boy and her heart was beating fast. She felt the boy's warm carbon dioxide blown on her face gently and her body pinned harder against the door of the room. 

Sakuno couldn't think at the moment, but after realizing that this wasn't a dream, she allowed entrance for Ryoma's tongue and let him roam inside her warm soft mouth. Sakuno breathed slowly as she closed her eyes, enjoying every moment of it.

Feeling the need of air, Ryoma broke away by only an inch, his face close to Sakuno as he panted. They looked into each other's eyes with such intensity but also with shyness. It was their first engaging in something so close after dating for almost eight years. They were engaged, and thought that their consummation night will be the night where they'll be officially wed. However, their hormones had gain the better of them, and they couldn't resist but to explore each other a bit more.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said softly, her breathing increasing.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma said her name with much want. He felt himself hardening and erecting, the restriction from his pants were killing him softly. Ryoma hooked his arms around Sakuno's small waist and pulled her closer and tighter towards him. Sakuno gasped with widened eyes and felt her lips being pressed once more. She allowed his entrance into her mouth and the intensity was so great that Sakuno couldn't help but hook her arms around Ryoma's neck while running her fingers through the dark-green mass of hair.

Slowly, the kiss trailed further away from Sakuno's mouth to her neck. Ryoma nipped and sucked on the spot of her tender neck where she moaned the loudest. Sakuno could feel her panties soaking as her juices flowed onto the fine fabric. Warm hands suddenly made contact with her skin and she tingled slightly at Ryoma's direct touch. She felt his hand roaming under her shirt, nearing her breasts. She moaned louder and pressed him nearer towards her.

A soft click was to be heard as Ryoma unhooked her bra and threw them on the floor. He began to massage both rather big breasts in each of his hands. The girl had sure grown a lot during the past years. Sakuno moaned louder and her fingers danced on the buttons of Ryoma's shirt, throwing the useless fabric on the floor as she felt his well-toned body and his abs. She pushed Ryoma away lightly, resulting his confused expression. But all doubts were cleared as Sakuno pulled off her shirt over her head, revealing in her naked body.

Ryoma smirked and pulled her towards him again. "You're really beautiful, Sakuno." He whispered poisonously into her ear. The warm breaths made the girl moan with red blushes colouring her cheeks. She was taken aback when Ryoma suddenly swung her around and the two collapsed onto the bed. Ryoma looked down at his princess, who was already blushing. "R…Ryoma-kun." Sakuno simply cooed his name.

Her voice simply turned him on and he found the pants to be a pain as it restricted him. Ryoma placed his weight on Sakuno, who surprisingly found it comforting. He pressed on her and rubbed against her lightly, feeling the hardened nipples of her breasts. Swiftly, he pulled down her skirt and her panties, smiling with delight as he found the small piece of fabric soaked.

Sakuno shivered slightly after realizing that she was totally naked. Before she was going to say anything, the green-haired boy had already reached for her mounds, massaging them in such a comfortable motion that Sakuno could only moan. His tongue licked her nipples and he suckled on them. Momentarily releasing them from his hands, he ducked and nipped her breasts softly. Sakuno could feel her liquids leaking, and she was even surprised when she felt something hard against her legs.

Ryoma's hormones were raging so much and he quickly unbuckled his belt and took off his pants and boxers, relieving himself of the restriction. The brown-haired girl blushed ferociously as she looked between his legs. She felt herself hornier and resisted the urge of asking Ryoma to just do it because she wasn't the type to say certain things.

Slowly, Ryoma licked his way up from the shy girl's breasts to her mouth. He gained entry and their tongues engaged in a hot and wet war. Ryoma ran his hands across Sakuno's inner thigh and caressed the spot, earning him soft satisfying moans from the girl below him. The pair of hands neared her opening, prompting Sakuno to leak more juices out of her clit. Soft warm liquids splashed onto Ryoma's hands and he grew harder due to his masked excitement.

Their kiss broke and Sakuno looked into Ryoma's eyes with hot intensity, hoping he get the message and quickly get inside her. However, the cocky tennis pro felt that he hadn't teased her enough. He lowered himself between Sakuno's legs and licked her opening, running his fingers countless times over the inviting entrance. Playfully, he added the nipping into his combination and Sakuno let out a soft sexual scream. He smiled at the delightful situation and continued when a warm milky liquid splashed onto his face. He licked those near his mouth and wiped the remaining with the bed-sheets since it was going to be soiled anyway.

Sakuno felt tingles and shivers as she endured his teasing. She placed her hands on her breasts and rubbed them hard. The actions performed on her by Ryoma and herself turned her on so much that her moans grew louder and faster with each interval. Finally, Ryoma couldn't tease her anymore; he was growing desperate and needed to be inside of her. He went up to Sakuno and pressed his lips against hers while their tongues fought a short battle before ending. Their faces were separated by an inch and both could feel each other's breaths being exhaled on their faces.

"Sakuno, I need to be inside of you." Ryoma groaned as he stroked his member to ease some of the discomfort.

"Me too." Sakuno cooed with a sudden hint of seduction.

As Ryoma placed his member near her opening, they felt tingles at the thought of merging with each other.

"R…Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said timidly.

"Hn?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno with confusion, a deep hope that she wouldn't back out now.

"Just…Just go slow okay?"

"Don't worry." Ryoma kissed Sakuno on her cheek. "I will."

Sakuno smiled after the reassurance and opened her legs wide and wrapped them around him, gesturing to Ryoma to go ahead. The boy inserted his penis into the opening and felt a strong restricting barrier. He looked at Sakuno, who nodded with her arms wrapped around Ryoma's body tightly.

As Ryoma pushed the barrier, Sakuno let out a small scream. She could feel the blood rushing in her head and it just felt…painful. Noticing Sakuno's painful expression, he quickly retreated from her.

"Don't stop." Sakuno said in a pleading tone through her choking of tears. Ryoma was unsure but decided to obey Sakuno. Besides, he, too, very much wanted to be inside her.

He pushed harder and Sakuno's screams increased with each distance he reached within her. Ryoma entered slowly, feeling her hot, tight and wet four walls. After a while of slow entering and exiting, Sakuno's screams and whimpers dissolved, and all she could feel was pure bliss. She felt his hard penis going in and out of her slowly, and she was in ecstasy.

"Faster, Ryoma-kun. Push harder." Sakuno moaned and blushed at how she had finally said something that is err… related.

All at once, Ryoma obeyed and thrust deeper and harder inside her. His excellent luck allowed him to please Sakuno more by reaching her g-spot every time he entered her. Sakuno moaned louder and louder, the inside of her vagina producing more liquids, allowing easier access for Ryoma. The thrusts were getting faster and more satisfying to Sakuno. She tilted her head back with pleasure and Ryoma took the chance to kiss her neck lightly, sending chills down Sakuno's spine.

The girl decided to reward Ryoma's continuous thrusts by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. She nipped and sucked his neck, occasionally trailing up to his earlobe to give a gentle suck. Ryoma was so turned on that he exceeded his speed and went beyond, his balls bouncing on and off the small area of skin just outside Sakuno's opening. The brown-haired girl pulled him nearer, and due to the impact of his thrust, Ryoma could feel her breasts bouncing up onto his chest for maybe barely a second.

After long minutes, Ryoma groaned as Sakuno's four walls tightened more around his member. Sakuno could feel herself reaching her limit and so was Ryoma.

"I…I'm coming." Sakuno moaned loudly.

"Do it." Ryoma groaned, as his thrust grew harder and faster beyond his original capability.

Suddenly, her juices exploded from her secretion and Ryoma, too, released his fluids. They were in perfect sync and their juices mix around each other.

Ryoma rested his body on Sakuno's, and although the girl was tired, she didn't mind _his_ extra weight. The perspiration on their chest mingled and their heavy pants and breathing were the only sounds circulating in the room.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed. "Was I…satisfying?"

"Mada mada dane."

"Huh?" Sakuno said in a surprised tone.

"Let's perfect it." Ryoma smirked.

Before Sakuno could respond, Ryoma had already started his actions on her. This time though, Ryoma had requested Sakuno to be foxier. And was Ryoma surprised when she did.

Moans, groans and coos filled the room, and surprisingly, Ryoma was so much louder than Sakuno this time round.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if it was good because I'm very fucked up in English. But I needed to fulfill my fantasies so here is my piece. I'm sure that if I was good in English, I would rock everyone's socks. 


End file.
